


The Bar Scene

by CodyHammond



Category: DC Animated Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a good drink and a punch to the face to bring your spirits up.





	The Bar Scene

Sometimes, at the end of the day, all you need is a drink to wash it away.

At least, that’s what Bucky thought, as he took his second shot of whiskey and requested the bartender, “Another.”

The bar tender, a pretty girl, reached down for the bottle, opened it, and poured the disheveled man across from her another drink, “Just watch yourself, hun.” she said, concerned.

Bucky held the glass in his hand, preparing himself for another shot, and told her, “Thanks,” before taking a swill. It was a fruitless effort, though. He couldn’t get drunk, no matter how much he took.

Bucky sighed as he planted his empty glass on the table. The life of a super soldier.

“I wouldn’t drink any more than that, usually, they slip something by the fifth swill.”

Bucky didn’t even bother to look at his neighbor, “Maybe I’ll take my chances.”

“Your funeral.”

“What would you like, hun?” the bartender asked.

“Ah, nothing right now, thanks. I can still smoke here, right?”

“Yep.”

Out of the corner of his eye, through his long brunette hair, Bucky watched the stranger reach into his pocket, and take out a pack of cigarettes. "You mind?" he asked, Bucky shaking his head in reply before lighting up a stick.

After a breathe, and blow of smoke, the stranger commented, “Haven’t seen you around here. You new?”

“Just traveling, needed a break.” a break? More like a vacation.

The stranger chuckled, “Boy, I can relate. Where you from?”

“…Queens.”

“Hmm, not bad.” another breathe of smoke, “Better than here in Gotham, that’s for sure.” another puff of smoke reaching Bucky’s nostrils, flaring them up. While it wasn't as burning as the usual gunpowder and explosion smoke he was used to, he figured it was best to waft it off and leave.

He turned in his seat and stepped off, “I think I’m gonna head out.” before he felt a tug at his arm.

“Wait a minute.” Bucky finally turned his head to his neighbor, greeting him with irritated eyes. The smoker in question was young, a little bit younger than him, Bucky imagined. His hair was short, a strange white streak at the tip. His outfit wasn’t all that different from Bucky’s, a simple dark t-shirt and jeans, only the stranger’s jacket was leather and brown, not ragged and grey, like his own. Another thing Bucky noticed, was the mask over his eyes.

“Hey, look, if it’ll make you feel any better…” the masked man snuffed his cigarette into the ash-tray, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied, “But I really should get going.”

“What’s the rush?” the stranger was now standing right in front of him, blocking his path.

“I shouldn’t be here. Or anywhere, really.” Bucky went to move, but was blocked by an arm.

“Hey, woah, woah, easy, buddy. We’re all friends here. I’m your friend! Name’s Jason, by the way.”

“…I don’t have any friends.”

“Now, why don’t I believe you?” Jason shrugged, resting his hands on his hips.

“Because I don’t.” Bucky answered, almost coldly, looking directly into his masked eyes. “Now, get out of the way.”

“Hey, buddy, I’m just trying to…” when Jason went to rest his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, he was met with a tight grip and a twist of his wrist, “AHHH!” one punch, and Jason was sent flying back against the wall.

The patrons of the bar all gasped and screamed, standing up from their chairs, and retreating to the back wall to get as far away as they could from the action. Bucky marched towards the fallen masked man with a purpose.

“Hey, I was just…” before Jason had time to protest, he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt, now face-to-face with Bucky.

“I don’t need you to try anything.” he growled, and with little effort, flung Jason across the table tops like a rag-doll, sending the poor boy crashing into a cluster of broken wood and leather across the room.

Now that that was done, all Bucky had to do was leave and–

BANG!

Stop right there.

With a bullet nearly grazing his head, only just hitting the doorway, Bucky turned back, meeting a smoking gun.

“You really shouldn’t have done, buddy.” Jason smirked, picking himself up from the broken furniture.

So that’s how it’s going to be, Bucky thought. Alright, then. Since Jason was clearly an ‘actions over words’ kind of guy, Bucky decided to play his little game, and remove his jacket. The look of surprise on Jason’s face when he saw the metal arm was almost priceless.

“That’s a pretty nifty piece you got there.” Jason commented. “Bet it cost a lot.” Bucky didn’t know if that was a jab or an observation, “And since you don’t seem to be armed– well, not with weapons, at least– I guess I can try it myself.” Jason put his gun back into his holster, removing his jacket.

“You don’t want to do this.” Bucky warned him.

“You’re right, I just wanted a smoke, and chat. But you ruined it. So, thanks a lot. Now…” he took a fighting stance, “Who goes first?”

With a growl, Bucky charged forward, Jason following suite, and the two collided in a flurry of fists. Both threw the first punch, each one blocking the other. Another thrown punch, another block. Bucky went for a gut-shot, but Jason was quick, and side-stepped out of the way to land a spinning kick tot he back of the head, sending Bucky stumbling forward. When Bucky turned around, he was met with a straight punch to the face, and another to the gut, followed by a knee the face, and finally, a slam against the counter.

Jason let the metal-armed hobo fall to the floor in a heap, and decided to take Bucky’s drink for his own, sending the shot of whiskey down his throat to calm his nerves with a satisfied, “Ahh!” before being elbowed in the gut.

Bucky, now standing, took the glass from Jason’s hand, and with one swing, broke it across the young mask’s head with a crash. Jason stumbled back, clawing at his face to try and get any shards off, only to be dealt an uppercut across the chin, and with a shot to the chest that could make Bane jealous, was sent flying back across the room.

Jason had little time to react once he landed on the floor, only to have Bucky march up and grab him by his ankle. A sudden sense of deja-vu was felt as Jason was flung across the room, crashing and bouncing off the nearest pool table, and onto the other side. Before he knew it, Bucky towered over him on the table. With just a second to act, Jason quickly sweeped Bucky’s leg, the soldier falling right on his metal arm.

Bucky, himself, had just a split second to act before Jason’s knife nearly struck his chest. Luckily, he was fast enough to pick his metal arm up to block and hold Jason’s own back. Bucky could see the tip of the knife struggling to try and embed itself into his chest, both he and Jason grunting to either stop or stab. Luckily, Bucky was able to shift his body on his side, bringing Jason with him, so the masked man could land on his ass across the other side of the pool table, his grip on the knife lost. With Jason’s weapon now in hand, Bucky struck at Jason’s head, the knife just grazing him as it embedded itself into the side of the pool table.

Jason took the opportunity to grab Bucky by his arm, slam his back onto the floor, take the knife out of the table, and went to strike Bucky a second time, landing just an inch next to his head. Bucky quickly picked himself off the ground, as did Jason, and with an enraged cry, tackled Jason, lifted him up, and slammed both of them through the pool table!

Bucky and Jason now lied there, both trying to catch their breathe, both trying to pick themselves up by the broken pieces of table. Every muscle in Jason’s body was screaming for him to lie down. He must have been listening, because he only got half-way to standing, before falling back-first into the broken pool table, followed by Bucky.

And the two just, lied there. No energy left but to breath.

Jason took one look at Bucky, and asked through pants, “So… how screwed up’s your life?”

Bucky took one look at Jason, and answered, through panting, “Fell off the side of a train from a mountain. Lost my arm and free will. Fought a guy I think was my old friend.” he used what little energy he had to raise his metal arm just a smidge, “You?”

“Crowbar from a clown. Revived from a pit. Tried to kill my old mentor.”

Bucky took a second to just imagine what that could possibly mean. The only thought he could conjure up was one that could only make him laugh. “What’s so funny?” Jason asked, clearly confused.

Bucky kept laughing through the pain of bruised ribs and a sore back, “’Crowbar from a clown.”’ just saying it was enough to leave the former soldier in near tears. Even Jason began to laugh with him, it was so infectious. Or maybe he just wanted a distraction from the pain in his own back, he didn’t know which.

“Oh, I’d stab you in the face again if I wasn’t so tired.”

“Do you really want to go at it again?” Bucky asked, not hiding his smirk.

“Not really.” Jason shook his head. “Actually, I’m starting to think we’d do pretty well together.”

Bucky was puzzled, “Like, a team?”

“Yeah,” Jason smiled, and held out his hand, “Jason Todd.”

Bucky looked at his opponents limp, yet out there, hand. He didn’t know what to say. Should he even consider it? Should just try and walk away? For so long, that’s what Bucky wanted, to walk away. He thought he had a shot after the incident with Rogers and S.H.I.E.L.D., but now… could Jason be the one to help him out?

“Come on, what do you got to lose?”

That was the big question. What did Bucky have to lose? He had no-one, no home, no family, not a thing. He’s spent most of his life as the Winter Soldier alone, hounded by HYDRA. And now that he’s on the run, he meets this guy in a bar, has a fight with him, and… offers to help?

Hesitantly, or painfully, he didn’t know which, Bucky held out his hand, gripping Jason’s own, and with a small modicum of happiness in his eyes, answered, “Bucky Barnes.”


End file.
